gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Snider
American |affiliations = Michael Townley Trevor Philips Lester Crest Getaway Driver |weapons = Carbine Rifle, Pump Shotgun |businesses = Robbery |voice = Ryan Woodle |aka = Brad B |dod = 2004 }} Bradley "Brad" Snider is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor, but key, character in Grand Theft Auto V. Brad was a friend of Michael Townley and Trevor Philips and a member of their heist crew. Despite his limited screen-time, the circumstances surrounding Brad's death play a key role in the later part of the story. Brad is voiced by Ryan Woodle, who also voiced Chad in The Lost and Damned. History Early life Little is known about Snider's early life, other than that he was either born or lived for some time in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Early criminal life Brad did not commit any serious crimes until he met with Trevor Philips and became a member of a heist crew, consisting of Michael Townley, Philips and Lester Crest. From then on, they would rob banks and make a fortune, all while evading law enforcement. Despite their fruitful partnership, Brad was disliked by Michael and Lester, who both distrusted him. Trevor, on the other hand, had a closer connection with Brad. Ludendorff It was in 2004 when Brad participated in a fateful heist, along with the pair and an unnamed getaway driver. The heist was a failure, with Trevor murdering a security guard, unexpected FIB 'heat' are leaded and managed by Steve Haines. resulting in the death of the driver, and Brad and Michael being shot during the escape by Dave Norton, an FIB agent. Only Trevor managed to escape. Publicly, Brad was imprisoned with a stiff sentence, while Michael died of his gunshot wound.Mission: Prologue In reality, Brad was buried as "Michael Townley", with Michael changing his surname to "De Santa" and moving to Los Santos with his family.Mission: By the Book Over the next nine years, "Brad" maintained an infrequent correspondence with Trevor through paper and electronic mail. It served as his only communication to the outside world, as he claimed to have been denied visitor privileges.Email: By the time Trevor reunites with Michael and Lester Crest, "Brad" seems relatively at peace with his situation and encourages Trevor to turn himself in.Email: In reality, these messages were written by Dave Norton, the agent who shot Brad, to allow him to keep an eye on Trevor and to prevent him from discovering the truth.Mission: By the Book The truth Trevor eventually realises the truth, however. Brad never survived the botched cash depot heist and was buried in the place of the supposedly dead Michael. Michael, who already knew the truth, attempts to prevent Trevor from finding out. Over Michael's protests, Trevor flies to North Yankton to confirm his suspicions, and exhumes Brad's corpse from Michael's grave.Mission: Bury the Hatchet Following this discovery, Trevor and Michael refuse to speak to each other, a hostility which lasts until the end of the game.Mission: Bury the HatchetMission: Pack ManMission: Fresh MeatMission: Lamar DownMission: The Wrap UpMission: The Big ScoreMission: Something SensibleMission: The Third Way If Trevor survives at the end of the game, Dave Norton emails him and explains that he was the one who sent the e-mails and letters posing as Brad.Email: Post The Time's Come or The Third Way If both Trevor and Michael survive, Trevor forgives Michael and both mutually agree that Brad was a "dick".Activity: Friend Hangout : Michael and Trevor Personality Brad had little screen time during the game to fully display his personality. What is known of him are second hand descriptions, mostly by Trevor, who is an unreliable narrator. For much of the game it is implied that Trevor and Brad had a close relationship. Trevor attempted to write to Brad while in prison'Mission:' By the Book , and several times during the game talked about missing Brad.Mission: Mr. PhilipsHeist: The Paleto Score When Trevor first begins to think that he was mislead on Brad's death, he loses it and flies straight to North Yankton to verify.Mission: Bury the Hatchet On the other hand, while hanging out with Franklin, Trevor says that he thought Brad was a "dick", and would have probably killed him at some point anyway.Activity: Friend Hangout : Trevor and Franklin Michael never spoke about Brad much, but Trevor claims that the two of them never liked each other and that at one point Brad planned to cut Michael off.Mission: Friends Reunited Lester described Brad as the "shit" part of the team, because he was "lazy, forgetful, mean and stupid." Brad appears to lack empathy, as he laughs and brags about smashing a woman's face into a glass teller's window. Michael berates him for doing so, sarcastically calling him a "stallion".Mission: Prologue Mission Appearances *Prologue (Killed) *Bury the Hatchet (Corpse) Gallery GTA V Brad.jpg|Brad's corpse. Brad-GTAV-prologue.png|Brad during the Prologue sitting behind Michael. Brad-gtav-shot.png|Brad after being shot. References Navigation de:Brad ru:???? ??????? Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters